Because Of Harry Potter
by Kickin Taylor
Summary: "Us, seventeen year olds are going to keep this baby, that you FOUND, because of Harry potter?" he checked. "So what do we call him?" Kim asked lovingly. "Well, considering we are keeping it because of a fictional book series or movies, we might as well name him Harry." "Fictional?" Kim questioned as Kim nodded. "Jack," She reprimanded, "Your such a Muggle sometimes."
1. Chapter 1

Bc of Harry potter 1

"Jack." Kim hissed poking the boy's arm.

Jack groaned.

"I didn't eat the stinkin' cupcake!" He whined.

Kim giggled slightly.

_'He would be thinking about that.'_

She thought unsurprised.

"Jack!" Kim tried again. The sleeping boy didn't hear her.

"Jack, I'm in trouble!"

Jack immediately grabbed the girl and pulled her under the covers with him.

There was plenty of room in the king sized bed they were sharing during their stay in manhattan. Only the best for the worlds karate finalists.

"What's wrong Kimmy?" he asked her as she detangled herself from him.

She stood up hastily.

"I - uh." She wondered how to deliver the news to her loving seventeen year old boyfriend.

"You?" Jack urged sleepily.

"I have a baby."

Those words triggered panic in Jacks mind causing him to fall on the ground with a loud thud.

"Huh?"

"I have a baby." She repeated.

Jack rubbed his side as he winced in pain.

"If that didn't hurt so much, I would think I was still dreaming." Jack stood up and looked at her.

"we- we never-" Jack didn't finish the sentence, he was positive that he could

not be the baby father as he looked at her stomach.

"Who- Whos is it." Jack asked hurt.

Kim smacked him.

"I'm not pregnant!"she hissed quietly.

Jack sighed in relief.

"Good, then good night." he smiled, kissed her cheek and went back into bed.

Kim sighed.

Kim knew getting Jack's attention in the middle of the night would be hard, but she didn't think it would be this hard.

Jack was about to fall back asleep when a sound sliced threw the silence of the room.

A scream of a baby yelling, as if it were about to be murdered.

Jack jumped surprised and more alert.

"Why the-?"

"Shhh." Kim whispered running over to her side of the bed.

There lay a baby about six months old crying- No, Screaming.

"Kim! Where did you get a baby from!" Jack hissed to his girlfriend.

Kim picked up the baby and attempted to rock it into silence.

"Because," she began silencing the baby with difficulty. " I found it stranded in the middle of the street."

"What were you doing out at twelve in the morning!" He yelled over the baby's cries. " Especially in Manhattan!" He added.

"Umm... It's twelve thirty in the morning." Kim corrected quietly.

"Can you get that thing to shut it a second?" Jack yelled frustrated.

He wanted to yell at Kim for doing something so dangerous. People mug, rape and

abuse beautiful girls like her.

"It's obviously not that easy!" Kim yelled back at him.

"Well get it quiet before it wakes Rudy up!"

"Too late!" They heard as the door was unlocked. Rudy, Milton, Eddie, Jerry and

Jacks twin sister, Taylor, walked in.

"All that screaming sounds like your having _sex_ in here!" Jerry yelled. Quickly accompanied by an "ow!" as his girlfriend, Taylor, smacked him.

"Get it quiet!" Jack begged covering himself with a pillow.

"Don't call the baby an it!" Milton piped up, grabbing the child from Kim's incapable hands.

Just then the baby made a noise that none of them wanted to hear- or smell.

"Gahhh!" Milton yelled dropping the baby as If it were a disease.

"No!" Everyone yelled in unison, relived when Taylor jumped and caught the child.

"Milton!" Kim yelled at him.

"Oh gosh." Jack and Jerry complained, Covering their noses from the horrible stench of baby poop.

"You guys don't know how to quiet a baby." Taylor reprimanded while failing to do so herself. " You just need a mothers touch."

"What!" Jack and jerry yelled.

"She better not be a mother." Jack added, sending Jerry threatening looks.

Kim rolled her eyes and Taylor kicked both of them.

The baby was quiet for a second and we all looked down at the baby in Taylor's arms.

Had she done it?

Was She able to silence they child's cries?

The baby look at taylor and something seemed to register. One minute later, The baby cried again. We all groaned.

The baby continued to scream and Rudy began yelling at it.

He took the baby from Taylor and shook it dangerously.

"Shut you mouth, kid!" he yelled.

"Rudy!" They all yelled, trying to get him to stop before he caused any brain

damage.

"Rudy, cut it out!" Jerry yelled grabbing the baby. He picked it up and chocked

on the disgusting smell and quickly threw the child to Eddie.

"Oh man." Eddie complained before passing out. Jack just lay down attempting

to get a good nights sleep.

"Why in the world, would you bring a random baby!" Taylor yelled frustrated.

"I saw it outside, in the middle of they street and saved it from getting run over by a dumb taxi!" Kim yelled frustrated as she attempted to quiet it by a swinging it back and forth. When It just wouldn't stop crying, Kim began screaming.

"Be quiet!" she begged.

"Change the diaper." Jack groaned trying to black out the toxic smell of baby poop.

"No dah!" Rudy yelled over the screams. The phone in the room started ringing.

Jack groaned and answered it.

"It's four in the morning. What do you want?" He growled.

Obviously, Jack was_ not_ a morning person.

"We are getting complaints from-" Jack hung up on the people calling. Hotel staff, trying their best to quiet the situation. Well, so were They.

"You shouldn't change a baby's diaper if the baby doesn't like you." Milton warned.

"Why?" Taylor yelled.

"I don't care how you do it, but get that kid quiet before they kick us out!"

Rudy growled literally pushing the other four warriors into their rooms, slamming the door behind him.

The baby wailed louder.

"I think it's scared." Jack told her tiredly.

"I can't get this thing to stop screaming!" Kim cried, overly stressed.

Jack chuckled sleepily and gave up on getting the healthy amount of sleep.

"Finally, something Crawford can't do." Jack joked.

Kim glared.

"It's not my fault if the kids not co-operating!" She defended, holding her nose because the stench of the child got worse.

" you gotta change that diaper." He repeated. " and stop that god forsaken screaming!" he added.

"It's not that easy! The kid wont co-operate!" She growled.

"Come on Kim, it can't be that hard." He encouraged.

Kim growled.

"Then, you take the kid!" She yelled and handed him the baby.

As if it were magic, the kid was silent.

"Did you kill it!" Kim, gasped and ran to him.

He looked at her in surprise.

"Would I kill it?"

Kim ignored him and kept looking to the baby in amazement.

"How-how did?"

"I don't know but someone's gotta change the kids stinkin' diaper!" Jack

frowned.

"Enjoy." Kim said laying downing on her side of the bed exhausted .

"What? Me? I'm not changing a kids diaper, I don't even have a diaper." Jack complained as the baby giggled in his arms.

"Well, the baby hates me. So go change it- use a towel ." She yawned.

"No! Kim!" Jack whined.

"Jack please."

"No!" He argued, holding the kid at arm length.

The smell of the kid was making him dizzy and bringing back memories of a Porto

potty that he went in a game show.

He shivered at the thought of,_ ' The Chamber Of Horrors'._

"I promise to give you a prize." Kim bribed.

"Would I like this prize?" He asked, not actually thinking about it.

"Yeah," She replied mysteriously. "Yeah, you would."

"Kim!" Jack pretended to reprimand. "Obviously, we are incapable of taking care of one kid."

Kim kicked him.

"Ouch!" He complained before standing up with the giggling child. " Your lucky I love you do much."

Kim giggled and kissed him. Jack ran to the bathroom with new determination.

While jack was attempting to change the kids diaper, all that could be heard were screams of mercy, similar to when he went into _'The Chamber of Horrors.'_

Jack washed his hands and ran out of the bathroom.

"It's a boy." He said disgustedly and handed the giggling boy to Kim.

Sadly for Jack, the second Kim held the child, it started screaming again so Kim

quickly gave him back.

"Who's kid is it!" Jack hissed as the baby stopped crying.

"I don't know, it was abandoned." Kim sighed.

"I could see why." Jack muttered.

Kim slapped him.

"That's a horrible thing to say." Kim repremanded.

"I know." Jack sighed.

"Sorry Jack," Kim began. " but I couldn't just leave the baby out there."

"An orphanage Kim."

"No! I couldn't leave a kid there! He'll end up like Tom Riddle- A.K.A Lord

Voldemort." Kim reminded.

"Wait, your gonna make us keep a baby-"

"Us?" Kim asked with a small smile.

"Of course, I'm always there for you." Jack reminded before continuing.

"Us, seventeen year olds are going to keep this baby, because of Harry potter?" he checked.

"Yup." Kim yawned and lay her head down on her pillow.

"So what do we call him?" Kim asked lovingly.

"The Shriek." Jack Mumbled, remembering how nobody could quiet him.

"A real name jack."

"Well, considering we are keeping it because of a fictional book series or movies, we might as well name him Harry."

"Fictional?" Kim asked.

Jack nodded.

"Your such a _muggle_ sometimes."

She said as she fell asleep.

Jack sighed.

"Am I such a muggle, Harry?" He asked the kid in a baby voice.

"Am I muggle?" He asked again, before kissing the Harry's cheek when Kim wasn't looking.

Jack sighed and put a blanket on the floor for the baby to sleep on, but the second Jack put Harry down, he started to scream bloody murder.

"Shh.." Jack whispered quickly, picking him up so he would stop crying and not wake up his beautiful, crazy, girlfriend.

Jack attempted to put the child down and get some sleep several times, but every time he tried, the baby would start screaming again.

Jack groaned and picked up Harry for the seventh time.

_'This is going' to be a long night._

* * *

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bc of Harry potter 2**

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! hurricane sandy still is killin' me and i already wrote this chapter, i just wanted to edit it real fast. Sadly, I didn't have a way off editing it so i felt bad. Luckily, My friend, and fellow Fanfiction writer, Ginnybloompotter, helped me out. **

**You should check out her stories, they are really amazing.**

**:) **

* * *

Kim felt bad for what she knew she had to do. Her boyfriend was exhausted and the baby was finally sleeping. Truth is, both her and Jack hadn't slept last

night until Jack had sacrificed himself to stay awake with Harry.

She remembered him singing the baby to sleep and talking to him.

"Why does Harry only like jack?" She muttered.

"Jack, Kim!" Rudy yelled, banging on the door.

Jack jumped up immediately and clutched Harry closer to him.

Hero complex much?

"Wake up guys! ... And random baby." Rudy added.

Jack was awake, which made Kim sigh in relief. She really didn't want to be the one to wake him up.

"Good morning." he yawned, then stood up and kissed his girlfriend.

"Did Harry let you sleep at all?" Kim asked worriedly. They had intense training today and the last time Jack was exhausted, Milton flipped him- Milton.

"No," He groaned handing the child to Kim.

"Really?" Jack yelled as Harry started yelling, grabbing him back.

" If I don't pee soon, we are going to have a problem." Jack warned, rocking the child.

"I think he only likes you." Kim stated the obvious.

"Why?" Jack groaned sleepily.

Kim shrugged.

Jack sighed as Harry began to tug on his watch.

"No." Jack said to the child and put him on the bed.

Kim giggled as jack backed away slowly and then sprinted to the bathroom when the baby didn't cry.

Kim looked at the Baby and counted down.

"3-2-"

"Waaa!" The baby shrieked.

"Really?" Jack yelled.

Kim giggled as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Kim yelled over the child's cries.

All of the members of the Wasabi Dojo walked in.

"God, is there a mute button on that thing?" Jerry complained.

"Does anyone mind explaining why you have a baby?" Rudy said, freaked out.

Jack walked out of the bathroom.

"And why Jack is a zombie." Taylor added.

Jack shot a glare at his sister before getting Harry to stop crying by picking him up.

"Magical!" Eddie said in amusement and wonder. Milton nodded in agreement.

Kim nodded and began to explain.

"Look, I was walking last night-"

"Which we still need to talk about."

Jack cut her off.

Kim ignored him and continued.

"I heard a baby cring in the middle of the street and saw a car coming, so I saved it."

"And decided to keep it?" Milton yelled, panicked. "Are you insane! You are seventeen, you can't take care of a child."

"Jack's doing a pretty good job." Eddie commented.

"You can't keep that kid!"

Milton yelled again.

"Well I'm not letting him become evil either." Kim yelled back, crossing her arms defiantly.

"What?" Everyone except Jack and Kim said in unison.

"Harry potter," Jack sighed.

Kim gave them her whole hypothesis, and while everyone was mentioning negative comments, her and Taylor we squealing over the characters.

"That doesn't answer why Jack looks like a zombie that was killed four times, stuck in a roaster, smeared with butter, and then fried." Jerry managed to say with a straight face as everyone laughed at him.

"Harry cried all night." Jack yawned.

"Isn't that Mommy's job?" Eddie asked, pointing a finger at Kim.

"She's not Harry's mommy and I am not the daddy." Jack told him.

"You don't have to be daddy but he's my baby."Kim corrected.

"Kim your seventeen."

"Almost eighteen." Kim said defiantly.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"You know its weird because he actually looks like you." Rudy told Jack.

"Except for the eyes-Kim's." Taylor pointed out.

"What are you -" Kim stopped short. The baby- Harry, did look like Jack. A lot like jack.

"That's so creepy." Jack and Kim said in unison when Jack realized Harry had Kim's eyes.

"Great! Jack has a kid!" Rudy yelled, distressed.

"It's Kim's!"

"Put it in daycare, we got training to do!"

"If Harry would let me get dressed..." Jack trailed off.

"It's obvious junior here feels abandoned." Milton pointed out.

"Jack must look a lot like the father. Therefore, Harry wants to spend more time with him."

"Or..." Jerry stepped in.

Oh no.

"Jack is the father and Kim the mother."

"I think we would have able to see if Kim was nine months pregnant." Rudy grumbled.

"Not here!" Jerry yelled. "In the future." he said mysteriously.

Jack put Harry on the bed and stood up.

"Quit while your behind, Jer," Taylor told him.

"No! Really, listen-"

"Can we go practice please?" Rudy groaned.

"You can." Kim began. "Jack and I are going shopping."

"What?" Jack asked surprised. Somehow, he didn't remember offering.

"Well, the baby needs to eat. Harry needs clothes, a crib, diapers, a stroller, a car seat! Oh my gosh!" Kim yelled beginning to panic.

"Kim." Jack said, pulling her into a hug.

"Healthcare!" Jerry shouted. Everyone hit him and Kim groaned.

"Kimmy, Harry will be fine."

"You guys need to practice, you are the best members this dojo has!" Rudy yelled. Everyone nodded in agreement as Taylor coughed, as if trying to remind Rudy, she was also a first degree black belt. She was ignored.

"Rudy, this is more important!" Kim argued, grabbing Jack and his wallet and storming out the door.

About to secounds later she walked in blushing.

"I forgot Harry." she muttered, picking up the child.

She walked out of the room swiftly and the baby started crying.

"Really?" she yelled.

Jerry laughed. "Mother of the year."

* * *

**Review Please**


	3. Chapter 3

Bc of Harry potter3

"Really Kim?" Jack asked as Kim dragged him and Harry into 'Buy Buy Baby.'

"Please Jacky. I need your support. Not criticism." Kim begged as she looked for where they kept the cribs.

"Blue or green?" Kim questioned.

"I guess which ever will make Harry more comfortable."

"Dada." They heard from Harry. Harry reached towards Jack.

"Dada." he repeated.

"What? No!" Jack told the baby harshly.

"I'm Jackie. Not daddy! Kim's mommy and daddy!" he panicked.

"Jack, calm down! What do you have against Harry?" She questioned.

Truth was, even though Jack wouldn't admit it, she knew he loved the baby. Why else would he stay up all night, singing to the child?

"I don't have anything against him." Jack stated. "I'd just be thankful if I could get a couple hours of sleep."

Kim ignored him and kept looking.

"What were you going out so late anyway? It was so dangerous." He told her as he grabbed her and kept her in place.

"It was nothing." She said shrugging off his hand.

Just then, for the first time, Harry started reaching for Kim.

"It's not nothing." Jack told her as Kim reached for the child with a smile.

"Look, he wants me." Kim said as if it were her own child.

"Kim..." Jack warned, not letting himself be sidetracked.

She sighed.

"Look, I had a dream. That's all." she said in a warning tone. She grabbed the green crib and began to walk away.

"Kimmy, why didn't you wake me up?" Jack asked confused.

Kim and Jack have been sharing a room for almost a year already. The competition their dojo was in Manhattan for has been going on for almost year. How they got Rudy to allow them to share a room, who knew?

The only thing he had said against it was:

"We came to make memories, not babies."

And yet, they still ended up with a baby boy.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kim said shaking her head slightly.

"Fine." Jack sighed and followed her.

Though Jack and Kim didn't know this, from behind spied a man who sighed in relief at the sight of Harry and smiled sadly at the sight of Kim.

He watched the three with a small smile plastered on his face.

Why couldn't we be like that?He wondered.

He watched Kim deciding between two different strollers as Jack acted supportive.

Don't get it wrong, Jack was supportive but he was nervous about how Kim's parents would take the news of being gone a year for a Karate competition (home schooled of course) and then coming back with a baby who just so happened to look like a mixture of her and her boyfriend.

"You can tell me when you're ready." Jack said.

"I will." Kim replied.

"Excuse me." a woman said from behind them. Jack and Kim turned to face her.

"Can we help you?" Jack asked, taking Harry from Kim subconsciously.

"No, I just wanted to let you know that even though I usually don't condone teenage parents, your child is beautiful."

"Oh, he's not-"

"Thank you." Kim cut Jack off.

Kim couldn't explain why, but she loved this baby since the second she saw him. She felt this baby was meant for her. She felt as if it were her baby.

"No problem." the woman said walking off.

"Kim, we need to find the parents of this baby. We can't keep it."

"Whoever leave their baby in the middle of the street doesn't deserve them." Kim said defiantly. "That's terrible parenting. "

The man in the shadow nodded in agreement sadly.

"Kim, just try to find out who the parents are, then you could yell at them." Jack said, knowing Kim wanted to.

"You just want to give them a chance to explain themselves." Kim replied knowingly as she looked at some boys clothes.

"Come on Kim! I need to know!"

Kim sighed.

"Fine, we will go to the police, happy?" Kim said emotionlessly.

Jack nodded and whispered to the baby:

"Your parents must be worried sick."

"Yeah." the man whispered to himself.

"Can I help you?" An employee said from behind the man.

"I'm fine, thank you." Jack said, not even looking at the woman.

The man thought for a minute.

If he was two years younger, would he panic if he met himself?

"Yeah, probably." the guy muttered to himself, but that didn't stop him from walking out and tapping Jacks shoulder.

"Whoa!" Jack yelled when he saw the man. Kim turned too.

"Holy..."

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

The man smirked his legendary smirk.

"I'm you. From the future."


	4. Chapter 4

Bc of Harry potter 4

"How much did Jerry pay you?" Kim said, not believing.

"He didn't pay me anything, Kimmy." The nineteen year old version of Jack smiled at her.

"Hey, I don't care if you're from the future or not. Stop hitting on my girlfriend." Jack said to... Himself.

"My girlfriend too." Older Jack reminded his younger self.

"Prove it." Kim said.

"What?"

"Prove that you're him." Kim repeated, pointing at jack.

"Ask me anything." He shrugged.

"Birthdays?"

"October 24 and July 13th." He answered quickly.

"Middle names?"

"Leo and Olivia."

Like a machine, he gave information. It was like he was taking a pop quiz.

Once Kim believed him, she began to take advantage of this older Jack.

"What day is my wedding."

"April fourth, in springtime because you think the flowers are beautiful."

"And my groom?" Kim said quickly, knowing that if she slowed down, Future jack would realize what she was doing. Meanwhile, the Jack of her her time has seen enough TV shows to know that Kim was messing with time. The only reason he didn't stop

her is because he wanted to know himself. Lately, Jack had been thinking about proposing to Kim when both of them turned eighteen.

"Me." He replied.

It got quiet as Jack and Kim looked at each other.

"Oh, shoot." Future jack muttered. "you would think that after dating Kim for five years and being her friend for longer, I would stop falling for the quick talk."

"What are you doing here?" Jack coughed, trying to change the subject.

"Well, for one thing, I came to get my son back." He replied sheepishly.

"Your son?" Jack and Kim echoed.

Then Kim hit Jack on the head. No, not Future Jack who lost the child, Present Jack who never did anything wrong yet.

"Ow!" He complained. "Kim! I didn't do anything yet!"

"But you're going to cheat on me!" Kim replied angrily. "How could you do that to me?"

The other Jack began to chuckle.

"And you!" Kim said and hit him. "You married me and then cheated on me?! What happened to the Wasabi Code?" Kim asked, hurt.

"One,ow!" He said rubbing his arm, the same side as his past self. "And two, Kim I never cheated on you."

"Then why did you only say your baby, if it's our baby?"

"One, because I thought it would be awkward."

Kim looked at Past Jack. It definitely was awkward.

"And two," he began to lean in slowly, putting a hand on her shoulder. He whispered. "It's the other reason I had Jerry build the time machine."

"Did he say Jerry?" Jack questioned.

"Yup." Future Jack replied. "He becomes an inventor because he has these crazy ideas. Eventually, you'll learn that he has been acing class in technology- in college. Jack, don't kill him when he gets engaged to your sister in three days. He ends

up richer than any of us."

"What?" Kim and jack asked confused.

"I'll explain later," Future Jack sighed. "Right now, I need to change my future." He said, turning to Kim.

"Kim, I know why your hiding something from the past me right now. I know it's because you didn't want me to worry. Whether you do or don't tell me, you have got to fix it tonight and especially, not go to the tornament tonight. You are going to get kicked where it is and it's gonna start reacting quicker."

Kim's eyes widened.

"Your hiding something from me?" Jack questioned, still holding Harry, who was really confused about his two fathers.

Kim ignored him.

"What? But it works out right? Otherwise I couldn't have had Harry." Kim replied.

"Kim it started as nothing and turned into something. Then, when I got you pregnant with Harry, it kills you." He said sadly.

"What?" Jack replied.

"I don't get to be there for Harry?" Kim questioned.

"No." he replied. " Kim, you aren't there for our one year anniversary. You died the day he was born." he said sadly.

"That's why he likes Jack and not me. He never met me." Kim said to herself quietly. "He doesn't recognize me."

"I personally think you should tell me now and then call Rudy."

"And tell him what?" Past Jack asked himself... Well his future self.

"Your bringing Kim to the hospital." Future Jack said, taking back his baby from his past self.

"Hi Harry." he cooed.

"Wait, this doesn't make sense." Jack said, taking back the child.

"How come you named the baby, the same thing we did. We had a reason to name him that." Jack realized. But in truth, he was going to miss the baby.

"Her Harry potter obsession, it only get worse and we just want to keep her happy." Future Jack shrugged.

"I don't get what's going on!" Kim finally snapped.

Jack handed Harry to his older self and tried to calm Kim down.

"You do more then he does." Future Jack said, referring to jack.

"Not that! Jerry made the time machine?"

Future Jack nodded.

"Kim," Present Jack looked back at Kim. "What is going on?"

"Nothing." Kim said quickly, taking Harry.

Immediately, the baby started yelling.

"If I'm the mother, why does the baby hate me so much?" Harry looked at future Jack sadly. In response, Future Jack handed the baby back to his past self.

"Well, according to Milton, the baby remembers you by your heart beat. Maybe Harry's afraid you'll leave him... Again." He replied.

Kim frowned before whispering, "I won't leave you baby."

Her boyfriend wan't looking at Harry, his future son, or his future self. He was staring at the present girl he was in love with, trying to make his brain work.

It remained silent until Jack forced the question from his lips.

"You die?" Jack asked sadly, still looking at Kim as if HE was going to die. Obviously, that wasn't the case.

Kim looked at him for a second before looking away, ignoring him.

"Don't ignore me Kim!" Jack hissed, exasperated. "What's going on?"

"Kim," Future Jack warned. "I think you should tell me."

"I don't want anyone to know…" she murmured quietly.

"Even me?" Present Jack asked, confused. He held Harry with one hand and gently touched Kim's cheek with the other.

Kim pulled away. "Especially you."

It was quiet.

Kim looked down at the ground as Jack looked at her, hurt and confused. Harry laughed as Future Jack looked around awkwardly.

Kim looked at Harry in her boyfriend's arms, laughing until he looked at Kim curiously, even carefully, waiting for her to disappear like a magic act.

"Kim, if you don't tell me, I will."

Kim didn't say anything, not daring to believe that he would tell.

"Jack," Future Jack began. "Kim has-"

"Please." Kim stopped him, taking a deep breath. "I'll tell him."

Jack looked at her, eyes red and puffy. The sorrow clearly evident in his chocolate brown eyes.

Kim looked at him, about to spill her secret, until looking into his over dramatic eyes.

She took a deep breath before yelling,

"CALM DOWN! YOU BIG BABY! I'M NOT DYING!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that is took so long but let me X-plain!**

**This year has been crazy,**

**my grandma passed away,**

**i still don't have a workplace from my ..Dear... friend, Hurricane sandy.**

**but the most recent event, the one that caused this long break-**

**my mom was found to have a 'sis' in her head. and in english, she had a brain tumor.**

**we found out about it in september but she had the surgery like 3 weeks ago and i've been helping out. thank good ness it all worked out! but heres you update, special for you guys ;)**

**but seriously, thank you for standing by me. the reviews really made me feel good. like i'm making people happy so thank you for sticking with me ;)**

* * *

"Calm don't you big baby! I'm not dying!"

Future Jack chuckled.

"So what aren't you telling me?" Present jack yelled back frustrated.

Other Customers still shopping at ' Buy Buy Baby' glared at the out mothers even hissed while the husbands just glanced at us curiously.

"Jack can you give us a minute?" Kim asked.

"No." Present Jack replied."

"Not you Jack." She rolled her eyes.

"Me Jack?" Future Jack asked Confused.

Kim Groaned in frustration.

"Okay, Jack, your Jack. Future Jack, I'm calling you Brewer. Brewer, Give us a minute please."

"Okay…." Brewer nodded and took Harry from his past self. Kim winked as he walked down to the diaper aisle.

"Well at least I know you're still hot when your older." Kim laughed and pulled Jack into a kiss, knotting her fingers in his silky hair.

Jack kissed back at first, but after a second he pulled away and looked at her expectantly.

Kim sighed and looked down.

Gently, he cupped he chin and raised her head, forcing her to look at him.

"Whats going on?" He questioned, this time gently.

"I-" Kim began nervously, unable to think or breath. It would be hard for any girl to vein such close proximity with Jack Brewer.

"I have cancer." Kim finally murmured.

Jack looked at her and blinked. Unable to say anything in his shock, he just hugged her.

"What kind of …Cancer?" He finally whispered.

"Its not so bad, I-"

"All cancer is bad, Kim!" Jack hissed pulling away to look at her.

"I mean, its won't kill me-"

"Obviously not, Kim!" Jack growled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kim looked him in the eyes, her jaw locked in frustration. Jack never yells at Kim like this, for good reason. He knew that talking to her like this was looked at like a challenge for Kim. It angered her.

" .Said. . ."

"So?" Jack growled.

"I didn't want you to worry!" Kim growled back, just as harshly.

"Well now I'm even more worried!" Jack hissed back.

"Thats your fault!"

"How is that my fault? You're the one keeping secrets!"

"You're the one over reacting!"

"Over reacting?" Jack growled, pacing in short crooked lines and running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Over reacting?" He repeated. " I do not over react!"

Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Take a chill pill jack."

"Don't tell me to take a chill pill! I just found out that i'm going to marry you and then your going to die!"

"Jack!" Kim yelled, grabbing him by his shoulders and shaking him slightly.

"You also just found out you were marring me." She whispered.

Jack looked at her quietly for a minute. Quickly and quiet desperately, he kissed her hard on the lips. Kim kissed back, letting her frustration and anger melt away until finally, the separated for air.

Jack kept hi eyes closed, taking deep breaths to calm his nerves.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "I know i'm being a jerk but I -I love you and I don't want you to leave me because, i need you." He looked at the ground sadly.

"I just," Kim began, putting a comforting hand on his cheek. "i don't understand, i have surgery in a month and the doctor said I should be fine. Otherwise my parents would never have let me go on this year long competition! I know I'm not suppose to jump around and flip so much but-" Kim began to panic.

"Brewer!" Jack called future jack who turned and walked over.

"Yeah?" He asked playing with Harry.

"What does this cancer have to do with Kim fighting tonight?" Jack questioned.

Brewer was silent a moment.

"Kim's gonna fight."

"Yeah?" Jack asked as Kim questioned, "so?"

Brewer sighed, unsure of how to answer them without breaking the only rule jerry had said before letting Brewer borrow his time machine.

_'Don't show them my swag future gadgety stuffs.'_

Where brewer his eyes and jumped into what looked like a glob of slime to find his only son, and last connection to Kim, thinking-

'Jerry, a super genius?' Even he was still boggled for two years. Two years

made a big difference for Jerry. It made a big difference on mostly everyone.

Back in the present that he was visiting now he muttered-

"Well, he did say stuffs..." Brewer muttered and shrugged.

It's easier to get forgiveness then permission...

"What?" Kim asked confused.

Brewer thought for one more second before making up his mind.

"Why don't you let me show you what happens?"

"Show us?" Jack questioned watching the baby in his futures selves arms.

Brewer smiled.

"Why not?"

"What do you mean show us?" Kim asked confused.

"Jerry really said I shouldn't...but I don't know how else to explain..." Brewer

began mumbling to himself again.

Kim rolled her eyes already used to present jack rambling on and on to no one but himself. Obviously, two years didn't change that trait.

Jack on the other hand, wasn't used to other people's rants.

"Stop talking to your self! It's weird." Jack hissed before starting his own

rant.

Kim giggled slightly at the picture at hand. Two jacks, both pacing and muttering to themselves, complaining about each other.

She giggled again an both stopped to look at her with identical confusion.

Kim laughed once more.

"What?" They asked in unison.

Kim smiled sincerely.

"It's nice to know you don't change when I'm gone."

Jack and Brewer looked at her seriously, it was silent for a moment and she

regretted bringing it up.

it remained silent as both Jack's look at her in disbelief.

Finally, Brewer spoke up.

"Wanna bet?"

* * *

**Please review ( and ill try not to take so long next time ;)**

**-Taylor**


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY, LIFE IS SOOOOO CRAZY! IM SOOOO SORRY BUT A NEW STORY IS COMING SO WATCH OUT!**

* * *

Bc of hp 6

"I am not stepping in that!" Kim hissed to Jack, covering her mouth to stop the puke that was threatening to come out.

Jack put his arm around Kim comfortingly, trying to hide a small smirk on his face.

"Come on Kim, it's the only way." Brewer told her.

"I am not going in there!" Kim repeated.

He looked again at the green glob of purple goo that resided in the family restroom of Buy Buy Baby.

Brewer rolled his eyes.

"Kim, will you hurry? It's going to disappear in thirty seconds." Brewer asked as Harry touched his cheek.

"Will it mess up my hair?" Kim checked as Jack chuckled.

That's one if they many reasons they knew they belonged together- hair concerns.

"It only looks like goo." Brewer assured her, an amused smirk playing on his lips. "It's really a portal, like you see on TV."

Kim looked at it again with an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"OK," she said quietly.

"OK?" Brewer double checked.

"OK," Kim repeated.

"Good, follow me." Brewer took a step towards the goo. "Jack, when I go down there, pass Kim to me so I can catch her. It's a long drop, she'll fall."

"I can take care of myself." Kim fought indignantly.

"Kim," Brewer warned. "You know you're not supposed to-"

"Yeah, yeah," Kim cut him off. "Nothing crazy, I know what the doctor said." Kim pouted.

"DOn't let her jump." Brewer warned Jack, before clutching Harry close and jumping through the purple goo.

Meanwhile, Kim, had her hand over her mouth in disgust.

Jack chuckled. "Ready?" He asked.

"Do I have a choice?" She replied, taking a step towards it.

"Technically," He laughed, holding her by her arms and slowly lowering her into the goo.

"Eww…" She complained as she fell. Jack chuckled and fell in head first after her.

Kim yelled as she fell into darkness. A small part of her wondered if she was insane. Another part of her hoped that Jack's hands around her arms weren't just a figment of her imagination.

They fell for what felt like 5 minutes before Jack's head hit the ground, Kim following a second later, landing flat on top of him.

"Ow..." Thy complained in unison, brewer laughed in the backround as jack kissed

Kim gently.

"Are you ok?" He whispered to her. She nodded letting out a giggle through her

pink lips.

She looked at brewer.

"You said you'd catch me." She glared at him.

He picked up Harry who he had put on a blanket next to him to catch Kim.

"That was before mini me wouldn't let go." Brewer laughed, another giggle

erupted as they surrounded adorable baby Harry.

The baby stopped when he saw kim, his eyes wide with confusion and then, a small smile showed on his face as he reached for kim.

Kim Smiled hugely and gently took the baby from brewer.

"Hey kid," She whispered gently. "How are you baby?"

Jack snaked his arm around her waist and smiled, hanging his phone to brewer.

Brewer knew his past self wanted a picture.

"Sing to him." Brewer smiles. " He remembers his lullaby, its the last thing you sang to him. I sing it to him every night, he remembers it."

"What lullaby?" Kim questioned confused.

Brewer shrugged, passing the phone back to his past self.

"I guess you haven't written it yet."

"Wh-"

"Who's there?" A familiar voice yelled, knocking things over as he came.

"Chill jer, Its me!" Brewer yelled in reply.

"Jack! Hey, you got harry?" Jerry ran up to them and gasped when he realized there were two Jacks and a living Kim. "What are they doing here!" He yelled.

Jack and Kim winced at his volume.

"I needed to explain to Kim that she can't go to the competition." Brewer replied, putting his hands up in defense.

"Jerry?" A voice yelled, Jack and Kim looked at each other. "Whats going on down here?"

"Taylor?" Jack,Brewer and Kim questioned.

"Sh!" Jerry hissed and ran out the door blocking the entry. "Hey Cutie, You call me?" He asked nervously.

"Why are you all nervous?" Taylor questioned confused and tried to pass him.

"Don't go in there!" Jerry yelled, blocking the door.

"You think we should hide incase she comes in?" Kim whispered.

"knowing Taylor, she'll find us anyway." Jack smiled BAck.

"Jerry, move from the door." Taylor threatened.

"Tay-"

"Jerry please?" She begged.

Jerry groaned.

"Is it sad that i can hear her pouting?" Jack whispered to kim, she giggled.

"I feel like its a private moment and we should like… turn away or something." kim smiled. "And what are you doing?"

"Hiding." Brewer replied as his crawled under the closest desk.

"She'll Find you." Jack reassured.

"I'm you! I know that!" Brewer hissed.

"Then why-"

Brewer stood up exasperated.

"I've got to try! You should too!" He whispered. "She Hates me."

"What?" Jack hissed back."Why?"

"Jerry, let me in!" Taylor cried behind the door."

"Why-"

"Sh.." Brewer hissed at Jack.

"You can't go in there,Babes." Jerry begged.

"Why, not?"

"Because… uh….-"

"Jerry, you do not want to mess with me-" She took a step forward, attempting to move around him.

"Radiation." Jerry jumped in front of her. " Radiation, is bad for the baby!"

"BABY?" Jack and Brewer yelled in unison.

"She's pregnant?" They yelled at each other.

"Sh.." They continues to hiss in unison.

"Who's in there!" Taylor yelled. " Now i know your lying, move!"

Jerry sighed exasperated and moved to the side.

"Before you hate me, Just remember, I love you." He whispered, gently kissing her lips. She smiled slightly before pushing him aside and pushing the door open.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW ;)**


End file.
